


No Survival

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: you’re ordered to kill the thunder god.





	No Survival

“Bring me his head.” The order was given to you through a calm tone. But you knew the bulky man sitting behind the desk was feeling anything but the word “calm”. “On a golden platter, Y/N.”

“Yes sir.” you hardly blinked before you turned on your heel and strolled out of the office. You took a deep breath as your heels clicked loudly against the linoleum floor beneath you. The time had arrived, your most important assignment to date; capturing the God of Thunder and bringing him to the man who had raised you since you were a child.

You had a rough childhood, watching your entire planet burning to a crisp front of your child-like eyes. You felt fear and tired to run to cover after you had watched your own home burn to ash with your parents inside. But this man had saved you, took you under his wing and trained you in the marital arts and several methods of defending oneself. 

Of course, it hadn’t always been rainbows and ponies in your life. Thanos grew impatient and bored too easily and always required new methods of torture and pain for his prisoners. Often times, he’d send you to retrieve the prisoners and demanded you to harm them in front of him.

Soon enough, you grew heartless and begun to gain pleasure from the cries of agony from the souls you washed away. You had even tortured your adopted sisters Nebula and Gamora; those two were your favorite victims.

And now, you were ordered to kill the deity responsible for losing the most valued prisoner, Loki, the half ice giant. You knew capturing the god wouldn’t be easy, but you knew you would be able to conquer any mission Thanos had planned out for you.

Within a week, you heard of Asgard being destroyed to a crisp and gleefully set forth in the mission in your space jet, straight to the location where the SOS signal had been spouting from. You had easily taken over the ship and killed a majority of its crew before a daring and surprisingly fretful fight with the lightning god himself had succumbed to his ultimate death. 

You’d drug his body onboard your ship before returning to Thanos and receiving more earnings than you knew what to do with.


End file.
